pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabislavia
Tabislavia |nativename = Tabislavija|founded = 1934|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Yugoslavia|flag = Tabislaviaflag.png|coat = Tabislaviacoatofarms.png|map = Tabislaviamap.png|captionmap = Tabislavia, in orange|capital = Kladevo|languages = Tabislavic|religion = Islam (93.4%) Christianity (5.3%) Other (1.3%)|denoym = Tabislavs|government = Democratic Republic|leader = Amar Mušović (2016 - Present)|currency = Euro|area = 85,279 mi²|population = 17,691,383 (2013)|time_zone = CET|date_format = MM/DD/YY|drives_on_the = Right|calling_code = +3|internet_tld = .ta|yearsetting = 2017|gdp = 132.73 billion USD (2013)}}Tabislavia (Tabislavic: Tabislavija), officially the Republic of Tabislavia (Tabislavic: Republika Tabislavija), is a country located in the Balkans/Balkan Peninsula, which is in southeast Europe. Etymology The Tabi part was taken from Tabia, which was known to have been the name that the Turks/Ottomans would call the land of the people who lived in that area. The people of the land were called the Tabis. The slavia part of Tabislavia was used that way that it was the "Tabia" part of the slavic region. Geography Topography Run through by the Dinaric Alps, the terrain mainly consists of hills, valleys, and mountains, with Đeravica being the highest point at 2,656 m (8,714 ft) and sea level as the lowest point. It is 85,279 mi² (220,872 km²) in area, making it the 83rd largest country by area, with Laos ahead and Guyana behind. Hydrography The longest river is the Sava, being 990 km (615 m) long. The largest lake is Lake Skadar, which is shared with Albania and is the largest lake in southern Europe. Tabislavia's exceptionally long coastline gives it one of the top rated beaches, and a popular tourist destination. History Prehistory The land of what is now Tabislavia was, just as alot of other countries, has records and remains of Pre-Historic civilizations. The first traces of some human life was found near the city of Sarajdan, was thought to have been the Indo-European people. Tabislavia was after inhabited by the Illyrian tribes, SPQR, and finally the Eastern Roman Empire (later the Byzantine Empire) until Medieval Ages. Medieval Ages The Tabislav area was inhabited by a number of different empires and kingdoms such as firstly the Byzantine Empire, the South Slavs, the Byzantine Empire again, then the Slavs come again but taking the west and the Byzantine on the east, Medieval Hungary with a little of Byzantine and South Slavs fluctuating between the lands, and so on until finally the Ottoman Empire puts an end to the fluctuating medieval period of Tabislavia and conquers most of it's land with Medieval Hungary. This area stays as Medieval Hungary (later Austria-Hungary) and Ottoman land until Ottoman Bosnia is acquired to Austria Hungary in 1878. This takes us to the Formation period. Formation After the breakup of the Austro-Hungarian Empire in 1918, the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats, and Slovenes founded, which later changed to Kingdom of Yugoslavia in 1929. After some time, the people of Yugoslavia disapproved of the king rule and wanted to have a republic instead, and then in 1934, the assassination of Alexander I by Vlado Chernozemski of Bulgaria meant that the reign of Yugoslavia would have to go to Peter II, who was 11 years old at the time. The government of the Kingdom of Yugoslavia decided they had no other choice but to become a republic. This led to the formation of the Republic of Tabislavia, led by Džemo Hošić. Separating of Slovenia and Macedonia After WW2, Slovenes and Macedonians in Tabislavia wanted to Separate because they wanted to be in a country with a Christian occupation to have more importance, and because many of the people there spoke Slovene and Macedonian instead of Tabislavic, like the rest of the country. Tabislavia met with members on the newly founded United Nations. Tabislavia and many others understood Slovenia's and Macedonia's reasons to be sovereign and the president, Bakir Đedović, signed the contract to allow Macedonia and Slovenia to have independence. Government and Politics Government The Republic of Tabislavia is a Socialist Liberal Democratic Republic, with a president that can serve up to two terms, with one term being 4 years. Voting day always takes place on August 25 and candidates are selected through a very carefully selection process. The reason for this is, as on the constitution, "...to keep the administration away from people who wouldn't use it in a manner that the people of Tabislavia would appreciate." Tabislavia's currency is the Euro, as it was one of the founders. Administrative Divisions The Republic of Tabislavia is split into five first level provinces: Bosnia, Croatia, Serbia, Montenegro, and Kosovo. The provinces each have their own capitals, the list of capitals of the Tabislavian provinces being right here: Bosnia - Sarajevo Croatia - Zagreb Serbia - Belgrade Montenegro - Podgorica Kosovo - Pristina The City of Kladevo constitutes as the capital of the country and sometimes is said to be the capital of all five provinces, even though it is located in the Bosnia province. Demographics According the official Census of Tabislavia, the total population of the country is 17,691,383 as of 2013, making it the 65th most populous country in the world, with Kazakhstan next and Netherlands previous. Bosnia is the most populated province, followed by Croatia, Serbia, Kosovo, then Montenegro. This section will cover the main areas of the demographics: Ethnic groups The main ethnic groups of Tabislavia is 93% ethnic Tabislav, 5% Turk, and 2% other, according to the 2013 official Census of Tabislavia. Many ethnic Turks live there due to Tabislavia's large relationship with Turkey, and many Tabislavs live in Turkey as well. Religion The main religion of Tabislavia is Islam, constituting around 93.4% of the population's religions, according the the 2013 census. Tabislavia is the largest Muslim country in Europe, with the second being Albania. The next largest religion is Christianity, with 5.3% of the population being adherents. 1.3% of the population is other beliefs, such as Judaism, Buddhism, Hinduism, etc. Also, Tabislavia as an abnormally low Atheist population, the lowest percentage in Europe, as barely a thousand are Atheists. Languages The main primary language in Tabislavia is Tabislavic, a south Slavic language that is related to the other south Slavic languages such as Bulgarian, Macedonian, etc. It mainly uses the Latin alphabet script, but sometimes is also written with the Cyrillic script, like in a few places in Serbia and Montenegro. The second most common language is Turkish, due to the large Turkish population Tabislavia holds. The third is Slovene and Macedonian, as they both used to be largley spoken languages in Tabislavia before the separating of Slovenia and Macedonia. However, some Slovenes and Macedonians still stayed in Tabislavia before the separation anyways, so Slovenian and Macedonian are 3rd in place. The final main minority language is Bulgarian, mostly spoken on the borders with Bulgaria and in some Bulgarian majority villages and towns. Cities The largest cities by population in Tabislavia: # Kladevo, Bosnia - 1,235,931 # Sarajdan, Bosnia - 632,531 # Zagreb, Croatia - 544,828 # Sarajevo, Bosnia - 523,991 # Belgrade, Serbia - 429,121 # Pristina, Kosovo - 329,736 # Dubrovnik, Croatia - 317,236 # Podgorica, Montenegro - 287,132 # Banja Luka, Bosnia - 240,098 # Mostar, Bosnia - 211,788 Economy The economy of Tabislavia is very heavily concentrated on the aviation sector, as their main airline, TabiAir, has been ranked as one of the best aviation lines for tourism, food, prices, and more. The second main source of income is the mining sector. Due to it's many mountains, Tabislavia's soil is abundant with lots of different minerals such as diamonds, talc, coal, and sulfur. And lastly, Tabislavia is very huge on wood and wood products. The wood industry is the easiest for Tabislavia because of it's rich woods as far as the eye can see, and because unlike the other sectors, wood can be done from small villages to large metropolises. Transport As from above, TabiAir, one of the largest aviation companies, is the largest in Transportation. Nearly every city over a population of 150,000 has an airport, with the largest in Kladevo, and the second in Sarajdan. Public transport from one place in a city to another is very common because of the fear of hurting the environment, and companies such as Javna Voz (Public Drive) and others with their buses that scatter around the cities. There has been many attempts to build railways connecting city to city, but it is very difficult because of the mountainous landscape that runs trough the country. Education Education is one Tabislavia is very important to the government. Tabislavia's government always tries to build new schools in rural areas and colleges were needed. The University of Kladevo in Kladevo is the most popular university among the Tabislavs. Category:Europe Category:European Category:Slavic Category:Drives on the Right Category:Islam Category:Kebab Category:Kebab Countryball Category:Democratic Republic Category:2017 Category:Islamic Countryball Category:Balkans Category:Balkan Category:Republics Category:Republic Category:Yugoslavia